Smashemon!
by Tyler715
Summary: Marth, a young boy of 10 years, finally gets to start his pokemon journey. He always figured it would be a simple 3-step journey, train, battle, win! However, it doesn't start out easy, and he will soon learn that he is destined for much more. Including having the fate of the Smashemon/Pokemon world in his hands. Rated T for swearing. Kinda crack-ish. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!

**Sup guys? Look, I've posted a new story! My first crossover! EVER! I'm so excited! And- **

**DREAMCAKES! GET THE F OFF MY COMPUTER! Sorry about that. Hello, and welcome to my first crossover. the fact that you are reading this might be because yo are following me, you read about it in Days at the Smash Mansion, or my profile. And there's always the fact that you may have found this under the SSB/Pokemon crossovers. Thank you for actually considering reading this!**

**Okay, so I came up with the idea for this after making chapter 11 of Day at the Smash Mansion. I actually read a review from BipolarIke, and the idea hit me like a brick. Well, it was kinda slow. First, I laughed at how he/she suggested that Entei should go with Ike, who I had already decided on putting together. Ah, great minds think alike no? Then, I thought of how funny it would be if Marth was on a pokemon journey with Rayquaza and Ike was a gym leader. And a couple crazy thoughts later, Boom! The idea hit me like a brick. And there you have it.**

**Warning, This is not to be taken seriously. At all. Marth is going to act like a random Roy but he's ten so who can blame him? Some smashers will be pokemon, called Smashemon, hence the title, and if that bothers you then leave. Many characters will be OOC but this is Pokemon and SSB we're mixing here. Everything's already OOC. **

* * *

Somewhere, on a continent called Smashoto, in a small town called Smashvile, a young blue haired boy turned ten years old and was ready to start his pokemon journey. He got out of bed excitedly and got ready. After that, he dashed out of his house, only to run into his sister.

"Samus? What are you doing?" Marth asked.

_"Why am I doing this?"_ Samus thought as she held her Pikachu tightly. "Professor Mario wants you to hurry your ass up so he can let you pick your pokemon. Your new rival has already gotten his." She said.

"What?! Why didn't you say so?" Marth exclaimed and dashed off.

"Moron." Samus said.

"Piika!" Pikachu said.

* * *

"Professor Mario I'm here!" Prof. Mario exclaimed a curse and dropped his papers as soon as Marth slammed the door open.

"Ah, Marth, happy birthday!" Mario said, gathering his papers.

"Skip the shit and give me my pokemon." Marth said.

"Hasty little brat. Fine, fine. Pick your pokemon. You can choose from Oshawott, Cyndaquil, or Treeko." Prof. Mario said.

"I don't want those. I want the special ones!" Marth exclaimed.

"Special ones? Are you sure? You know they can't evolve." Mario said.

"I don't care." Marth said.

"Fine, here." Prof. Mario got out three pokeballs, all with a weird design. One of them was white with green spots, another was pink with a yellow star over the button, and one was blue with a yellow ring on it.

"Yoshi, Kirby, or-"

"Sonic! I want Sonic!" Marth said and snatched the blue pokeball.

Prof. Mario snickered."You sure? What about Kirby?" he asked.

"Screw him, I like speed!" Marth exclaimed.

"You chose the wrong type, Marth." Marth and Mario turned around. Marth growled as he glared at his rival. A Charmander stood by his side as he smirked at Marth.

"What do you mean by that? Sonic is a normal type, and he's way faster than Charmander!" Marth exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he lacks power! And I've already trained my Charmander! You're going down!" Red exclaimed. "Go Charmander!" Charmander jumped in front of his trainer, ready for battle.

"Alright, go-"

"WAIT!" Prof. Mario exclaimed. "I don't want my lab destroyed! Get out, now!" Marth and Red grumbled and left.

* * *

Samus was sitting outside when she saw her brother and Red walk out of the professor's lab.

"Alright! Let's battle!" Red said and his Charmander got ready to fight.

"Oh, boy. Marth doesn't know how to fight yet. I'd better help him." Samus mumbled to herself and got up.

"Alright, go Sonic!" Marth exclaimed and threw his pokeball. A fat and young hedgehog came out.

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" Sonic said.

"Okay, uh, how do I know what his moves are…?" Marth said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Prof. Mario threw something at Marth's face. "Here, it's called a pokedex. Go catch a lot of pokemon, fill the pages, blah blah, I'm getting to old for this." Marth pointed his pokedex at Sonic.

"Alright, use-"

"WAIT! Marth you don't even know how to fight! Let me help you!" Samus said as she ran over.

"For the love of Arceus! Make this quick, I'm trying to beat the crap out of your brother!" Red exclaimed.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch. Marth, look you need to-"

"Quiet woman! I've watched enough movies and played the games! I know how to fight!" Marth said.

"Fine. Go ahead." Samus said.

"Sonic, use Tackle!" Marth yelled. Sonic obeyed and tackled Charmander.

"Charmander, Ember!" Red yelled and Charmander shot fiery embers at Sonic.

"Sonic, dodge!" Samus yelled. Sonic got confused but dodged.

"Hey! It's my pokemon!" Marth exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you need to be able to last at least two turns! Now tell Sonic to use Taunt!" Samus said.

"Taunt? What does that do?" Marth asked. Red groaned.

"It's a signature move of all special pokemon, or, Smashemon as they are called. Taunt is a move your pokemon will always know no matter what. That's why Smashemon are so special, they can learn fives moves but the fifth is always going to be Taunt." Samus said.

"Oh, cool. So, what does it do?" Marth asked again.

"It has random effects, with each effect depending on the Smashemon." Samus said.

"I've had enough of this. Charmander, Ember!" Red exclaimed. Charmander shot fiery embers at Sonic.

"Sonic, Taunt!" Marth exclaimed. Sonic swiftly dodged Charmander's attack and said, "You're too slow!" Charmander growled and attacked again. Once again Sonic dodged.

"Come on, step it up!" he said.

"Char, char!" Charmander growled and tried to scratch Sonic who dodged again.

"Plbt!" Sonic stuck his tongue out at Charmander.

"Was that Taunt?" Marth asked.

"Yep, it's lowering Charmander's accuracy and defense." Samus said.

"Sonic, tackle!" Marth yelled and Sonic swiftly tackled Charmander.

"Keep tackling and dodging!" Marth shouted.

"Keep using Ember, Charmander!" Red yelled. Charmander kept attacking Sonic but kept missing, while Sonic successfully hit Charmander every time.

_Foe Charmander fainted! _

"Char…"

"Darnit! Charmander, return!" Red said and returned Charmander.

_Sonic gained 186 experience points! _

_Sonic grew to level 6! _

_Sonic grew to level 7! _

_Sonic learned Quick Attack! _

"Woohoo! Thanks Samus!" Marth said and hugged his sister.

"Your welcome. Now get off me gaywad." Samus said.

"Heed my warning Marth! I will defeat you one day! And your defeat will be painful!" Red exclaimed and ran off.

_Red dropped 368 yen in his panic! _

"Sweet! Money!" Marth said and picked up his rewards.

"Here, take this 3,000 yen. You'll need it on your journey." Samus said and gave Marth money.

"Awesome! I'm rich!" Marth exclaimed.

"No, you're not. A single Potion costs 200 yen. Hey listen, here's a money saving tip, buy Fresh Waters from vending machines instead. They cost like, either 200 or 300 yen, but they restore 50 HP instead of just 20. Next time you see a vending machine, buy the crap out of Fresh Waters, you'll be saving a lot of money.*****" Samus said. Marth nodded.

"Kay, bye bro! Have fun on your journey!" Samus said and left.

"Well Sonic, let's go! Wait! I forgot! I can give you a nickname!" Marth said. Sonic looked at him a little worriedly.

"Hm… Nah, I got nothing. Let's go!" Marth exclaimed.

"Alright!" Sonic said and followed Marth.

And thus, began the journey of Marth Lowell, who would soon have the fate of the Pokemon/Smashemon world in his hands…

* * *

**1*****) That's actually true. Fresh Waters cost less or just a bit more(I was too lazy to check) than Potions, yet they restore more damage. So take note, that the next time you see a vending machine, buy the crap out of Fresh Waters. Well, at least until your pokemon get to strong for it. Lemonade only restores 80 HP so you save money for a little while. **

**Does anybody have an idea on what pokemon Marth should catch first? What should he nickname it? I'm not posting the next chapter until you guys tell me because honestly, I have no idea what should happen next. This might be updated slowly.**

**If you were wondering, Smashemon is pronouced, Smash-eh-mon. You know, _eh?_ Like the Canadians say. *shot***


	2. Chapter 2: Catching and Level Grinding

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! It really helped! Do you like the cover? It's a pokeball and a the Brawl symbol! Genius, I know. *shot***

**Look, I forgot the mention this in the last chapter, but Sonic, you know how I descirbed him as fat and young? I'm referring to the fact that he looks like Classic Sonic. You know, like the one in Sonic Generations? The little one? Yeah, that's how he looks. I'm not a Sonic expert, at all. This is because Smashemon don't evolve, they look better as they level up. Meaning that Sonic will probably start looking like Brawl Sonic as he levels up. Kay? Good. **

**Another thing I forgot to mention, I'm kinda making Samus act like Misty. I have no idea how to describe Misty without offending someone. Also, do guys have any ideas for what the names of the towns should be? I've already thought of one for the big city, you know, GoldenRod, Castelia City, and Celedon City? I've got an idea for that town, it's (Wait for it...)**

**New Pork City!**

**Huh? Huuuh? Whatcha think? Pretty good? Guess who the gym leader is. No really, take a guess. I'm not telling, since it's painfully obvious. Anyway, I forgot what else I was going to say so... Let's get to the story, shall we?**

* * *

"Dude, are we going to get a move on or what?" Sonic asked his trainer, Marth, who had been standing in front of the tall grass on Route 707 for 15 minutes.

"Come on! Let's go!" Sonic said, taking a step forward. Marth grabbed his paw/hand/whatever.

"Wait. My mom told me not to go through the tall grass." He said.

"You have me now! You can go through it." Sonic said.

"But, my mom said not to." Marth said. Sonic facepalmed.

"Hey doofus!"

Sonic and Marth turned and saw Samus and Pikachu running over to them.

"You forgot your bag moron." Samus said.

"Wow, thanks Samus!" Marth said and took his light blue bag.

"You're welcome. Look, when I started my journey, in which I'm still going on I'm just taking a break, I didn't get all the things I needed in one place. So, to make it easier for you, I packed some running shoes, 6 pokeballs, my old rod, and three 3 potions in your bag." Samus said.

"Sweet! Thanks!" Marth said.

"Oh, and you forgot your cape." Marth quickly snatched his cape and put it on. He hugged Samus after that.

"You are the best sister ever." He said.

"Aw, thanks lil' bro. Now get a move on, those pokemon aren't going to catch themselves." Samus said and pushed Marth off.

"So, I can go in the tall grass?" Marth asked.

"Yeah. You have Sonic now, of course you can." Samus replied.

Meanwhile, Sonic was looking over Pikachu.

"Hey cutie, how's it going?" he said slyly.

Pikachu didn't look impressed and said, "Pika Pi, Pikachu."

_"I'm a guy, you idiot."_

Sonic's face broke.

"Ready to get going, Sonic?" Marth asked.

"Uh- Of course! Let's, go!" Sonic stuttered.

"Onward to victory!" Marth said. Sonic looked back at Pikachu who had already left with Samus.

"If only he was a girl…" Sonic mumbled.

"Sonic, come on! I'm already in the tall grass and a wild pokemon could just attack me right now!" Marth yelled at Sonic, who was still in the same spot.

_A wild Shinx appeared! _

_Wild Shinx used Tackle!_

"Gah!" Marth exclaimed as Shinx attacked him.

"Oh crap! Marth!" Sonic exclaimed and ran over to his trainer.

_Sonic used Quick Attack!_

(LE BATTLE BEGINS!)  
Wild Shinx attacked!

What will Marth do?  
FIGHT POKEMON  
BAG RUN  
(FIGHT)

Use what move?  
QUICK ATTACK  
TACKLE TAUNT  
(TACKLE)

_Sonic used Tackle!_

_Wild Shinx used Tackle!_

What will Marth do?  
(BAG)  
(POKEBALL)

_Marth threw a pokeball!_

_Shake… Shake… Shake… Click!_

Wild Shinx was caught!  
(END OF BATTLE SCENE)

"W00t!" Marth exclaimed. "Aw yeah! I caught my first pokemon!" Sonic watched and tapped his foot as his trainer ran around in the tall grass randomly.

"Stop running before you attract another pokemon!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh, sorry." Marth said and stopped.

Would you like to nickname Shinx?

"Hm… I KNOW JUST THE NAME. Come on out, MR. MITTENS!" Shinx and Sonic both gave Marth a WTF face.

"Dude, seriously?" Sonic questioned.

"What?" Marth replied innocently.

"I don't think Shinx likes that name." Sonic said.

"Well too bad. Come on you guys! Now we gotta find a Pidgey!" Marth exclaimed.

"Why a Pidgey?" Sonic asked.

"Because Pidgey evolve into Pidgeot, and Pidgeot are epic and badass!" Marth exclaimed and started walking through the tall grass again.

Shinx looked at Sonic who shrugged.

* * *

After making through Route 707 and into the next town, Shinx had fainted and Sonic was exhausted. Marth had caught a Pidgey, and a Zigzagoon. He went to the pokemon center and after he healed his pokemon he headed straight back to Route 707.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Going to level grind. You're already level 13 and the rest of these guys haven't leveled up at all. Except for Mr. Mittens, who's at level 10." Marth said.

"Okay, let's go then." Sonic said. And they took one step in the grass.

A WILD PIDGEY APPEARED! *Battle scene*  
PIDGEY, lvl 3, female.

"Go, Squiggles!" Marth exclaimed and out came his Zigzagoon. Squiggles, Lvl 3, male.

What will Squiggles do?  
(FIGHT)  
(TACKLE)

"Just skip the level grinding and move one to the important part!" Sonic yelled at me.

Fine, jackass.

* * *

After Marth had finished level grinding, his team was a wreck.  
Eagle/Pidgey: Lvl 13, female. Status: Fine. HP: 6  
Squiggles/Zigzagoon: Lvl 12, male. Status: FRZN  
Mr. Mittens/Shinx: Lvl 14, male. Status: PSN, HP: 18.  
Sonic/Sonic: Lvl 15, male. Status: FNT.

"That was fun. Let's go get healed up." Marth said. He entered Pecha Town's pokemon center.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center." Dr. Mario greeted. "We restore your tired Pokemon to full health. Would you like me to rest your Pokemon?"

"Yes, please." Marth said politely.

"OK, I'll take your pokemon for a few seconds." Dr. Mario said and took the pokeballs. Marth waited a few seconds and soon his pokemon were handed back to him.

"Thank you for waiting. We've restored your Pokemon to full health. Please, come back again any time!" Marth nodded and left.

"Where to now, Marth?" Sonic asked.

"To the next city of course! Come on, let's head down Route 708." Marth said. Sonic nodded and followed Marth as they left Pecha Town.

Little did they know, they were being watched.

* * *

**LE EPIC FIGHT SCENES! LAME. Anyway, hope this didn't suck, and no, not all the fight scenes will be like that. That was just to be funny so don't complain about it. If you do, it means you obviously didn't read this and you're an idiot. And I will tell everyone in the next chapter you're an idiot.**

**So, Marth sure is awesome at nicknames isn't he? NOPE. Not at all. I feel bad for his pokemon. Except Eagle. That's a sweet name. How the hell did Squiggles and Mr. Mittens get poisoned and frozen? There aren't even any pokemon on Route 707 that can do that. But, I'm just showing you guy either how hard Marth worked, or how much he sucks. But hey, they leveled up a lot. Minus Sonic. He fainted from a critical hit from a Zigzagoon.  
Sonic: Not funny.  
Me: You made me skip the level grinding! **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this. I feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh well, review please, and remember I need a name for some of the towns. They have to be kinda Smash related. The next town will have a Flying-type Gym, if that helps. Also, who should the legendary Smashemon be? Maybe it should be Roy... No, all the human Smashers will not be Smashemon(with a few exceptions). Plus I have a plan for Roy. Anyway, review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Batshit Crazy People

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! It really helps. Oh, and today is Dreamcakes birthday! You know, Dreamcakes, my girlfriend... Anyway wish her a happy birthday you guys. Now for notes:**

**CreCra: Castle Town? Darn! Why didn't I think of that? Hey, since you like Zelda(the games I mean) should Link or Zelda be a gym leader? Do know whta type they might use?(If you know what I'm talking about, that is.)  
Dark-dullahan: I'd say DatSM. But I don't know, this chapter might change that.  
Pheaux: A curse? Well than I need to find out whoever gave me this 'curse' and thank them.**

**Hey guys. Go check out my new poll. I can't realy make the next chapter to DatSM without you guys voting. Oh and to Dark-dullahan, that review you did on DatSM, hilarious! Thanks for voting on my poll, since it was obvious it was you who voted for Wario. CreCra, did you vote for Link? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Just before Marth could leave Pecha Town a crazy old man attacked him.

"ASDFGHJKL!" Marth exclaimed.

"Dis iz priviate proprtiez! Get off me lawnz!" The old man exclaimed.

"Sonic! DO SOMETHING!" Marth yelled. However, Sonic was busy hitting on a Purrlion.

"Hey baby, you look fine." Sonic said. Purrlion blushed.

"Damn you, you worthless Smashemon! Go! Eagle!" Pidgey came out of Marth's pokeball and looked at them.

"Eagle, do something! Help me!" Marth exclaimed. The old man had him in some kind of wrestling hold.

_Eagle used gust!_

With the wind, the old man was blown off Marth who quickly ran behind his pokemon.

"Thank you Eagle! You are so badass!" Marth exclaimed and hugged Eagle. Eagle smiled proudly as the old man walked back over.

"Say kid, that's a nice pokemon. I had one like that when I was young and- AAAGGHHHH!" Marth sprayed the pepper spray he found in his bag earlier that had a note attached to it from Samus. The note read, 'Watch out for old men. And hikers. STAY AWAY FROM HIKERS.' As the old guy wallowed in pain, Marth ran off still holding Eagle. He saw Sonic with a Purrlion.

"Yeah. Let's go to your place and then we can-"

"Sonic return!" Marth exclaimed. Sonic swiftly dodged the red beam.

"NO!" He yelled. Sonic was about 10 feet from Marth or maybe more.

"Get in the pokeball!" Marth shouted.

Sonic dodged the beam again. "Never!"

He dodged it again.

"You're to slow!"

And again.

"Plbt!"

And again.

"You can't catch me!" Sonic dodged it again, or so he thought.

"Naw, shit." The red beamed touched him and into the pokeball he went. Marth put the pokeball up and put Eagle on his shoulder.

"Eagle, you are much better and obedient than Sonic, I think I'll let you stay out this time." Marth said.

"Pidge Pidgey!" Eagle agreed. Sonic could still hear them.

* * *

After the crazy old man thing, everything was pretty uneventful. Some other trainers came out of nowhere and challenged Marth, but that was it. As he walked through the tall grass, he really hoped something crazy and random would happen, like the old man thing, but not as creepy. Well, Marth should be careful what he wishes for.

"NYAH!"

"ASDFGJKL!" Before Eagle knew it, she was on the ground perfectly fine but her trainer was not. Some red-headed kid was sitting on top of him and looking through his bag. Marth shook his head and looked at the boy sitting on him.

"Hey! What da Muk do you think you're doing?!" he exclaimed.

"Pokedex, pepper spray, chap stick, hairbrush, pokeball, ah! A sandwich!" The boy exclaimed and took out Marth's sandwich.

"That's my lunch! My sister made that!" Marth exclaimed. He couldn't get up at all, he could hardly move. For short kid, he really was heavy. The boy happily ate Marth's sandwich.

"You bastard!" Marth yelled.

"Pidge, Pidgey!" Eagle exclaimed and fluttered near the boy, trying to scare him off. The boy hissed at Eagle and quickly stood up.

"Come on Flare! Do it now!" The boy yelled. A Flareon jumped out of the nearby bushes and brutally attack Eagle. After that she, Marth guessed by its name, created a smokescreen and fled along with the boy.

"Eagle!" Marth exclaimed. Eagle had fainted from the attack.

"Return." Marth said and returned Eagle to her pokeball.

"That was freakier than the old man thing." Sonic said, coming out of his pokeball.

"Who said you could come out?!" Marth exclaimed.

"Myself!" Sonic said.

"Whatever. Hey look we're here." Marth said, just now noticing the city limits sign.

"Sky city. That makes it pretty obvious what the gym-type is." Sonic stated.

"LET"S GO TO DA GYM NOW!" Marth exclaimed and ran into the city.

"WAIT! You gotta heal Eagle first!" Sonic exclaimed, running after him.

* * *

After healing his pokemon and buying a buttload of Freshwaters, Marth entered the gym. It seemed normal, until a guy told Marth he had to shot out of a canon about twenty stories up. Marth denied but Sonic called him a wuss and so Marth got in the canon with Sonic with him.

"I hate you." Sonic said.

BOOM!

They were shot out of the canon. Once Marth landed, he could tell the gym was far from normal, if he couldn't tell already. It was basically made of floor that seemed to be floating on clouds, and Marth could tell he wasn't in a building anymore, he was on the roof.

Or he thought until he looked off the edge and saw that they were on ACTUAL CLOUDS.

"Holy shit." Sonic said, looking down.

"Hey! A challenger! SWEET!" Marth looked up and was instantly crashed into by someone.

"OW!" Marth exclaimed.

"Oh! Terribly sorry! Let me help you up." Marth stood up and brushed himself off. He looked up and saw a kid, just a bit older than him, with brunette hair and wings.

"The name's Pit. I'm the gym leader here!"

* * *

**Ah, the old crazy man that shows you how to catch pokemon when you already know. He's also the guy who, without his coffee, can be extremely crazy. I found him funny. And hey look, some crazy kid with a Flareon named Flare. Wonder who he is. I tried to keep his identity a secret but it's clearly and painfully obvious.**

**So, Pit's the gym leader. I'm suprised no one guessed that. Although it could have been the fact that Pit is young... But hey, there are two 8-year old twins that own a gym, who says Pit can't? I like how Pit's gym is. It's dangerous _and _so unsafe whoever built or designed it should be sued! Just like all the other gyms! Seriously, getting SHOT out of a CANON SEVERAL TIMES is crazy. *hint*Skyla'sGym*hint* Ah, pokemon is so much fun. Getting off topic. I wonder what pokemon Pit will use? What Smashemon will he use? I'm pretty sure you guys know.**

**Remember to vote on my poll or else I won't be able to finish Chapter 13 of DatSM. I want you guys to decide this time.(That way nobody will get pissed at me for choosing who wins.) So be sure to vote! Those of you who can't, because you don't have an account, just reveiw who you think should win. Not here! On DatSM. If you vote for someone on this story, I won't count it. You have been warned.**

**-Tyler715 out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gym Leader Pit!

**Ugh, this chapter is short and lame. I'm not that good at fight scenes... Ah well, like I said I'll be working on this now instead of DatSM. That is, unless I feel like posting another chapter to it. But... If you guys have any suggestions for this, i.e. name of towns, gym leaders, Smashemon for the gym leaders, what pokemon Marth should catch, nicknames, Red's crap, and if anybody here knows how to make a good fight scene, TELL MEH. I SUCK AT FIGHT SCENES. Please? Fine... ****Anyway, reviewers notes:**

**Sparkykat321: When I say the legendary, I mean which of the smashers should be it. Maybe I'll just give Marth Rayquaza again... Yeah... That's a good idea.  
KioX: I know right? EPIC.  
CreCra: Psychic, that's a good idea. Ohoho~ so you DID vote for Link. I knew it!**

**All that aside, and me once forgetting something important I was going to say...**

**ON TO DA CHAPTER!**

* * *

"The name's Pit. I'm the gym leader here!"

Marth looked at him. "You? But you're like, 12 or something." Marth said.

"Uh, 13 actually, and what's wrong with that?" Pit asked.

"It's just that, aren't you a little young to be a Gym Leader?" Marth asked.

"Kid, listen. If a ten-year old can leave home to explore a world full of dangerous creatures that could kill you in a split second with only a weak little starter that's not special at all, then I'm pretty sure I can run a dangerous Gym." Pit said. Marth sweatdropped. Sonic was still looking over the edge.

"So, what's your name?" Pit asked.

"Marth." Marth said.

"Well, Marth, let me explain to you how gyms work. Before you can challenge me, you figure out how to navigate my Gym and then battle all the trainers that are waiting for ya." Pit said.

"What?! Can't we just fight now?" Sonic exclaimed, looking away from the edge.

"Well, I guess we could, since both of my trainers called in sick… You got lucky today, kid. Follow me." Pit said and stared leading the way.

"You're as much of a kid as I am…" Marth mumbled.

"Does this even classify as a gym? We're just floating on clouds and there are no roofs or walls, just floor on clouds." Sonic complained.

"Shadup. It's my gym and I can design it however I want to!" Pit said.

"Dude, this is just the first gym, who knows what the others will look like!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Alright Marth!" Pit said as he twirled around to face Marth. "Get ready to fight! You'll never clip the wings of my pokemon!"

"Maybe not but I'll take 'em down!" Marth exclaimed.

_You are challenged by Gym Leader Pit!***** Pit sent out Taillow! _

"Go, Eagle!" Marth exclaimed.

"Ooh! A Pidgey! Looks like you've raised it well. Alright Tailz, use Quick Attack!" Pit exclaimed.

"Tail!" Tailz quickly dashed at Eagle, hitting her hard.

"Eagle, use Gust!" Eagle fly up and created a strong wind with her wings. Tailz was blown back and nearly blown off the stage. Luckily he could fly though.

"Tailz! Wing Attack!" Pit commanded.

"Dodge Eagle!" Marth shouted. Sonic watched in boredom as Eagle fought.

"Eagle, Gust!"

"Pidge!" Strong winds whipped up, and once again Tailz was blown away.

"Come on, Tailz! Show 'em who's boss! Quick Attack!" Tailz quickly got up and attacked Eagle.

"Eagle, finish it with a Wing Attack!" Eagle slashed across Tailz with her wings, KO'ing him.

_Tailz was KO'd!*****_

"I'll admit Marth, you're good!" Pit said.

"Level grinding is a pain in the ass, but it works!" Marth said.

"Now, you sure you want to keep Eagle out? Because my next pokemon won't be that easy…" Pit said, getting out another pokemon.

"Yeah, Marth. You should probably switch her out." Sonic said, looking at how tired Eagle looked.

"Okay." Marth said and returned Eagle.

"Alright, time for me to-"

"Go, Mr. Mittens!" Sonic fell over as Marth sent out his Shinx.

"But- what about me?" Sonic whined.

"An electric type? Good choice! Go, Pidgeotto!" Pit exclaimed.

"No nickname?" Marth asked.

Pit sweatdropped and said, "I honestly couldn't think of anything…"*****

"Okay… Mr. Mittens! Spark!" Marth exclaimed.

"Dodge it!" Pidgeotto dodged Mr. Mittens attack with blinding speed.

"Whoa, that's fast! But, one hit from my Shinx and you're doomed! Spark!" Marth shouted.

"Quick Attack!" Pit yelled. Mr. Mittens charged at Pidgeotto, only to be hit first and nearly knocked off the stage.

"Mittens!" Marth exclaimed.

"Wing Attack! Show no mercy!" Pidgeotto slashed Mr. Mittens back on the stage, dealing great damage.

"Finish him with Aerial Ace!"

"Get up!" Marth exclaimed. Pidgeotto rammed Mr. Mittens before he could even get up.

_Mr. Mittens was KO'd!_

"Return…" Marth said sadly.

"Like I said, you can't clip my pokemon's wings!" Pit exclaimed.

"Sonic!" Marth said, turning to Sonic.

Sonic sat up in excitement. "Yeah?" He asked.

Marth gave him a cold stare and said, "Kick his ass."

"With pleasure!" Sonic said and ran towards Pidgeotto.

_Sonic used rollout!  
It's super effective!  
Foe Pidgeotto was KO'd!_

Pit sweatdropped. "Wha-?"

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" Sonic said.

_Sonic grew to level 19!  
__Sonic learned Beat Up!_

"That was, impressive." Pit said. Marth smirked. "But, you're no match for my last card, my Smashemon! Go! Falco!" Out of the pokeball came a blue bird that was human-like.

"Personally I prefer, THE AIR!" Falco said.

"Aerial Ace!" Pit shouted.

"Hyah!" Falco exclaimed and launched at Sonic with a fiery Aerial Ace. Literally.

"Ow!" Sonic said.

"Alright Sonic, use-"

"Hey Marth, can I use my new move? Huh? Huh? Can I? Can I?" Sonic said excitedly.

"Uh, sure. If you're that excited." Marth said.

"Sweet!" Sonic exclaimed. _Sonic used Beat Up!_

_Shadow's attack!_ A shadowy figure shaped similar to Sonic dash attacked Falco.

_Knuckles' attack!_ Another shadowy figure hit Falco in the face.

_Tails' attack!_ A shadowy Fox figure slapped Falco with its tail.

_Silver's attack!_ A wooden box hit Falco in the back of the head.

_Amy's attack!_ A shadow figure with a big ass hammer slammed it down on Falco.

_Sonic's attack!_ Sonic used rollout on Falco.

_Falco was KO'd!_

"What? Not fair!" Pit exclaimed.

"Yay! I won!" Marth said and hi-fived Sonic.

"Oh… Fine. Here's your stupid badge. Now get out of my gym before I throw you out." Pit said and threw the badge at Marth. Marth looked at it. It was a blue bow with a light blue arrow. He raised it high above his head.

_Da da da daaaaa!***** Marth obtained the arrow badge!_

"Thanks Pit!" Marth said. He stopped when he realized there was no way down.

"Uh, how do we leave?" Sonic asked.

"Floating cloud, to your left." Pit said and pointed to the cloud.

"Thanks! Bye!" Marth said.

* * *

After leaving the gym Marth healed his pokemon and headed out to leave the town. Luckily no crazy old guys attacked him or strange kids. But, he was met by someone he knew the moment he set foot out of the town's limits.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Marth!" Red said and he walked over to Marth.

"Red. What do you want?" Marth scowled.

"Don't be so harsh! Is just that I see that you have a badge now. Took you long enough." Red said.

"What do you mean by that?!" Marth exclaimed.

"I already have two badges! You're lagging way behind." Red said.

"And after you got your second badge, you decided to head all the way back here just to gloat in my face? When you could already be getting your third badge?" Marth questioned with a smirk.

"Geh- Shut up! I came all the way back here to kick your ass! Now send out a pokemon!" Red exclaimed.

"Fine!" Marth said.

And the battle between rival's commenced.

* * *

**Okay, this is where I SERIOUSLY require someone with the ability to write fight scenes at least decently. Cause I SUCK. *sigh* I don't care if you have to leave it in an incredebly long review, please, I need something... NOTES:**

**1*) Do you know how seriously I take my stories?! So seriously that I went online and looked for a video of someone battling a gym leader, JUST so I could see what the game said when the battle started. As in, I had to go through millons of japanese videos just to find and english one with shitty quality. It took forever to load but I finally found out that it said, You are challenged by Gym Leader (whatevertheirnameis)! THAT'S what I went to find out. I'm not crazy, I just try to get my facts right. (Pokemon especially, I wouldn't have done that if it wasn't pokemon. I'm a little obsessed -_-;)  
2*)Okay, I forgot this in the first chapter. Instead of fainting, they get KO'd. Like in Brawl. But more like a stamina Brawl.  
3*)I really couldn't think of anything. Except I thought about naming Pidgeotto Paulentina. Cause you know, Pit? I just got Kid Icarus: Uprising yesterday. ...And that was completely unrelated to what I was saying.  
4*) I did that just for you, CreCra. Since you don't know Pokemon, I put a Legend of Zelda thing in there for you. I found it quite funny actually.**

**Oh! I remembered what I was going to say earlier! Want to see what pokemon Marth has, their levels, their moves, their nicknames, and even their attack stat? Okay, you won't be seeing the attack stat or anything else like that, but everything else, yes! Yes you can see all that! It's all on my profile labeled under 'Smashemon!' Okay? Good, you guys do whatever you have to do and I'll be playing Kid Icarus: Uprising.**


	5. Chapter 5: That Weird Red-Haired Kid

**IT'S BACK! Yup, I'm actually continuing this. Which might be a bad idea considering I have no idea where the heck this story is going. Meh, YOU JUST GOTTA ROLL WITH IT, DUDES.*puts on epic sunglasses* ****Ahem, anyway. It is most likely that the only people reading have heard about this story either by checking my profile or most likely by read DatSM. So those of you who read DatSM might know about how I ended the rivalry between Red and Marth. Not to worry though! Because that will continue in this story. Whoop. I have a new poll set up, and no, it's not the one about Ike's pet. But I do have something to say about that.**

**WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT VOING FOR META KNIGHT?! *sigh* You tell people not to do something, they do it anyway. But, for the people that MK, I have deleted that poll choice, and now you can't vote on the poll again. Haha! But anyway, apparently Ike's next pet will be a mouse. Yep, a mouse. WTF PEOPLE. You could clicked a Falcon or a Chicken(that's funny because Ike loves chicken and he's not gonna eat his pet) But NOOOOO LET'S GIVE HIM A MOUSE. Meh, I might be able to make it work. Ahem, back to what I was saying, my new poll is very important. It's going to decide chapter 22 of DatSM. Should Marth release Rayquaza? Go and vote. Also, my contest is still up and I would really like to post a chapter written by a fan. I feel like it would be nice. I'll keep this offer up until at least 3 or 5 people en****ter and far I have only a maybe. So, please?**

**About the chapter here: Here we learn of that weird red-headed kid's name and origin. I'm surprised no one guessed anything about him. It's REALLY obvious who he is. **

* * *

"Wha- B-b-but how?!" Red exclaimed when his last Pokémon went down.

"Haha! I'm still better than you!" Marth exclaimed joyfully.

"Okay, you may have beaten me twice, but vengeance shall be mine!"

_Red fled!_

"Well that was fun. And Eagle evolved, yay!"

"Geotto!" Eagle exclaimed.

"Well, let's go! C'mon, the next gym is waiting!" Sonic said.

"Right. Eagle, return!" Marth said and returned Eagle to her pokeball.

"Hey, why don't you let Mr. Mittens evolve?" Sonic asked as they started walking.

"Because he's too cute to evolve." Marth said.

"Don't you want a Luxray?" Sonic asked.

"Hm, yeah. Next time Mittens levels up, I'll let him evolve." The two continued to walk until the ground started to shake a little.

"Dude, you feel that?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. What is it?" Marth said. Just then, a raging Tauros bursted out of the nearby bushes and headed straight for them.

"Woah! Get out of the way!" A boy with red hair on the back on the Tauros exclaimed. Sonic and Marth immediately jumped out of the way, and the Tauros ran right into a large boulder, knocking it out.

"Phew! He calmed down!" The red headed kid said and jumped off the Tauros. Marth and Sonic watched as the red head captured the Tauros in a pokeball. A Flareon ran over to his side when he was done.

"Dude is that?" Sonic asked.

"Good work Flare!" The red head said and petted his Flareon.

"It is! HEY!" Marth yelled and ran over. The red head turned to Marth and gasped.

"You're the kid who took my sandwich!" Marth exclaimed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The red head said.

"Yeah right! You got the red hair, the Flareon, you're even wearing the same outfit as him! Eh, is that a cape?" Marth asked, looking at the boy's cape.

"Yeah… Look, I'm sorry I took your sandwich. Living on your own with no money forces me to do that." The kid said.

"Hm… Fine. My sister is a terrible cook anyway. Can you at least tell me your name?" Marth asked.

"Roy's the name! Nice ta meet cha!" Roy said and held his hand out. Marth stood there, confused.

"R-Roy?" He asked.

"That's what I said!" Roy said.

"No, I mean, is that really you, Roy?"

Now Roy looked confused. "Have we met before?" He asked.

"Hm, does the name Marth ring a bell?" Marth asked.

Roy thought about it. "Hm… I think I knew a kid name Marth before, but that was 5 years ago." Roy said.

"Roy, you baka! I'm Marth!" Marth exclaimed.

"What?! Oh hey, it's you! Been a long time hasn't it?" Roy asked.

"Indeed." Marth agreed.

_"That's weird. Marth sounds smarter now. Maybe this kid's idiocy brings out the smart in everyone. I even feel smarter."_ Sonic thought to himself.

"Five long years it's been. How have you been doing?" Roy asked.

"Great! I've started my Pokémon journey now! There here is Sonic, my Smashemon!" Marth exclaimed.

"Cool!" Roy said.

Then Marth remembered something. "Wait, Roy, what do you mean by 'living on your own with no money'? What happened to the farm?" Marth asked.

Roy's expression became sad. "Well, it wasn't long after me and my family moved out of Smashville when it happened." He said sadly.

"What happened?" Marth asked.

"We were doing fine, great even. Our Eevee farm had a lot of business, and everyone was happy. But then, I don't know how it happened but a fire got started."

"It wasn't a Flareon, was it?" Marth asked.

Roy shook his head. "We breed Eevees, not their evolutions. Anyway, it happened at night. While my family was sleeping, I decided to go check on an Eevee egg I had picked out for myself. It was close to hatching, I could tell. But when I went downstairs, and checked on the egg, a hay stack in the corner suddenly caught fire."

Marth and Roy sat down on rocks as Roy continued, "It all happened in the blink of an eye. The barn doors were closed, and the Eevees had nowhere to run. I quickly ran over to the doors and tried to open them but it wouldn't budge. Smoke filled the barn, and upstairs my family woke up. When I turned from the doors, this huge Charizard bursted in through the wall. It started breathing fire everywhere, and me and my family panicked."

By now even Sonic was listening intently. "The male Eevees started attacking the Charizard, but they were too weak. I had to watch as they were killed mercilessly. I looked up when I heard my family yelling. Fire surrounded them, and I tried to help. But my father yelled at me to run, to get out of there and leave. The smoke was already so thick I could hardly breathe. While the rogue Charizard was distracted, I started running for the hole he broke in the wall. But I stopped when I remembered my egg and ran back over to it. It was resting snuggly next to Shenai, its mother. She hissed but then realized it was me and got up. I picked up the egg and her and ran out the hole in the wall. As I ran, I tripped over a rock, and the egg fell out of my hands. But luckily Shenai caught it, preventing it from breaking." Roy took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I, I turned back to the barn which was now engulfed in flames. Some Eevees and their children ran out of the barn, and over to me. Many were burned and wounded, but I paid no attention to that when I heard my family screaming. The barn roof collapsed, and fell on them all. The whole barn collapsed, and I heard the Charizard cry. As the flames bursted out when the roof fell, I could tell that nothing could have survived. I sat there with my Eevees as we watched the flames die, and when I woke up the next day, I saw nothing but ashes and a few surviving pieces of wood. I looked at Shenai who was sadly looking at her egg. Turns out the egg I had picked out, wasn't going to hatch."

Roy petted Flare's head. "I looked at all the surviving Eevees that had made it out. But one Eevee I knew wasn't there. My favorite one, Sherbet, wasn't there. I turned to the barn and walked over to it. Even with the barn in the shape that is was, I could still tell where her bed was. Nothing was there but ashes, as far as I could tell. But Rea, Sherbet's sister, could sense something. She dug through the ashes and then I saw the smoky black pelt of a tiny Eevee. I quickly pulled the little thing out and rushed over to our well. I rinsed her off and gasped at what I saw. It wasn't a little Eevee, it was a Flareon. And it was alive."

"How did that happen?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. But I could tell she was Sherbet's kit. What I think happened was that the flames started where Sherbet's bed was. Sherbet had a newly hatched kit, and when Eevees are newly hatched, that's when they're most likely to evolve. I don't know why though. But anyway, what I think happened was that the heat from that fire did something to the kit, and caused it to evolve. That is the only explanation as to why she survived. If she was a Flareon, then the heat meant nothing to her."

"Is Flare here that same Flareon?" Marth asked.

"Yup. She was one of the few kits to survive. And she's all I have left of my family." Roy finished.

"Gee, I'm really sorry about that Roy." Marth said.

"It's okay. Not your fault anyway." Roy said.

"But, what happened to the other Eevees?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, well they got sent to my cousins' farm. They're being taken care of there." Roy replied.

"Why aren't you there too?" Marth asked.

"Well, I didn't really want to live on a farm anymore actually. Shenai was a powerful Eevee, and she was the one who led the other Eevees to my cousins. I know they're fine because I got a letter. Once I knew that, I decided to start my own journey." Roy said.

"When was that?" Sonic asked.

"About maybe, two or three years ago, was when I started traveling. I may not have been ten then, but I'm ten now and so it's okay for me to travel on my own."

"Cool. I've just started, though. How powerful is Flare?" Marth asked.

"Maybe, level 23? We don't really train much, just try to survive. So you're on your own journey too, eh? Mind if I accompany you for a while? You do have money right?" Roy asked.

"Uh… Er… I guess it would be okay…" Marth said.

"Sweet! Plus with me, I'll heal your Pokémon when they need it, okay?" Roy said. Marth nodded.

_Roy has decided to come with you!_

"Great… Another lunatic." Sonic mumbled.

* * *

**So sad, poor Roy. Bah, I just got done writing a sad chapter for DatSM, my poll is basically what it's about, and so I wrote a sad chapter for this. Ah, well, can't be funny all the time right? **

**I've got three words for you people! POLL, CONTEST, REVIEW.**


End file.
